


Vanitas Vanitatum Omnia Vanitas

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Early Relationship, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, French, Friends to Lovers, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Painting, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vernet-Freeform, Voyeurism, Watson has an art kink, Young Lovers, holmes failing at courting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je ne m'étais certainement pas attendu à la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Quoique mon imagination ait pu inventer,l'idée que Sherlock Holmes puisse accepter de se prêter à pareille séance me semblait impossible pour ne pas dire absurde. Pourtant , c'était bien lui qui se prélassait à la lueur des flammes...mon cœur se serra."</p><p>Pour une enquête, Holmes accepte de prendre la pose pour un peintre et Watson s'en retrouve tout chamboulé sans se l'expliquer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanitas Vanitatum Omnia Vanitas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696957) by [Fyliwion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion). 



> Merci beaucoup à Fyliwion de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic, merci aussi à Lena221B pour sa relecture et merci à vous d'être venus jusqu'ici! Bonne lecture!

Cette histoire commence aux prémices de notre amitié, bien que parfois, je dois admettre que je suis encore surpris de la tournure que les choses prirent alors. Elle commença même avant qu’Holmes ne soit fait un nom dans la résolution d’affaires criminelles. Quand bien même on prononçait son nom avec une certaine appréhension dans les recoins les plus sordides de Whitechapel, il fallut encore attendre un certain temps avec que ma première affaire soit imprimée et le fasse passer de l’ombre à la lumière. 

C’était au temps où Holmes ne m’emmenait que ponctuellement, et en ce temps-là, parfois, je crois qu’il oubliait que je pouvais prendre part à n’importe laquelle des courses folles dans lesquelles lui-même s’engageait. Nous appréciions  
mutuellement la compagnie de l’autre, et ce plus particulièrement durant les affaires les plus morbides où il sollicitait mon avis quant à certains aspects particuliers d’une mort (bien que trop souvent ses propres déductions avaient déjà fait leur  
œuvre avant même que je n’aie pu voir le corps). 

Il n’y avait eu que peu d’occasions où une affaire avait interféré dans notre quotidien de façon aussi concrète que cette fois-là. Les éléments s’étaient déchaînés et en un tourbillon de vent et de neige, nous passâmes sans transition de l’automne à  
l’hiver. Ce changement soudain fit se tapir les criminels de tous acabits : il faisait trop froid pour les délits et la saison n’était pas assez avancée pour les crimes passionnels ; en effet les conditions météorologiques ne s’étaient pas encore  
détériorées au point de provoquer les huis clos propres aux crimes de ce genre-là. Toutefois, bien qu’un calme bienvenu soit venu s’installer dans notre appartement, Holmes trouvait toujours quelque méfait à commettre. 

Je commençais à m’inquiéter pour la santé mentale d’Holmes. Initialement, il était fébrile, abandonnant des expériences à moitié achevées dès lors qu’elles devenaient néfastes pour nos quartiers. Après peu ou prou une semaine, il glissa dans des stupeurs induites par la cocaïne que j’ignorais de prime abord puis dans un second temps, je commençais à envisager divers techniques pour l’en distraire. 

J’avais à peine pensé intervenir qu’Holmes revenait à la vie. Un soir que je retournais à l’appartement, je ne vis nulle trace de lui. Je m’en étais presque inquiété quand plus d’une journée passa sans nouvelles de lui, mais aussi bien qu’il pouvait  
passer une semaine sans dire un mot, ses horaires s’avéraient aussi peu communs qu’il me l’avait dit. En effet, les semaines précédentes avaient été certainement la plus longue période ininterrompue que nous ayons passée en présence l’un de  
l’autre durant notre accointance. 

Trois jours, je trouvais Holmes dans notre salon, s’entretenant avec un homme. Je supposais initialement qu’il devait s’agir d’un client, mais les façons d’Holmes étaient celles qu’il avait lorsqu’il s’intéressait aux intrications d’une affaire. Ses  
mains étaient jointes sous son menton, son regard fixé sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, comme s’il contemplait ses secrets les plus intimes et observait la mécanique de son âme. Il était installé sur son sofa dans la position que j’avais compris être  
celle qui favorisait sa réflexion. 

Mais il manquait encore quelque chose. 

De deux choses l’une chose l’une : Holmes était encore en robe de chambre, ce qui n’était pas inhabituel dans certaines circonstances, mais cela semblait contraster avec son regard scrutateur et méfiant. De plus, l’homme face à lui restait  
parfaitement à son aise. Il semblait que c’était lui qui dominait l’entretien, un sourire léger dansait sur ses lèvres. Bien vêtu, quoique semblant adepte de la vie de bohème, il avait déposé un curieux gilet sur la chaise et avait défait les boutons supérieurs de sa chemise. Son visage rasé de près était encadré de boucles romantiques et je remarquais (dans une déduction qui aurait impressionné le maître lui-même) des marques infimes de peinture tachant son habit et ses doigts, j’en conclus donc qu’il était un artiste de profession. 

« Mon cher, cela sera fait. Mais après tout, vous savez depuis combien de temps j’attends qu’une telle occasion se présente. »

« D’ici à mardi… cela vous donnera le temps d’accomplir votre part de notre contrat et en discuter les termes. » Holmes dévisageait l’homme en le regardant au-dessus de ses doigts joints. 

« Comme il vous plaira, Monsieur Holmes », dit-il en inclinant à peine la tête avant de se retourner en sortant de la pièce sans me gratifier d’à peine plus d’un regard. 

Je m’installais dans mon fauteuil habituel alors qu’Holmes était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Quelque temps après que l’homme fût parti, je me hasardais à demander : « S’agit-il d’une affaire ? »

« Seulement vaguement. Il y a bien une affaire, mais Henri n’est pas impliqué. Je recherche des informations que lui seul peut me procurer et je crois que nous avons trouvé un accord. Ses tableaux sont en bonne place dans les galeries où j’ai  
besoin d’oreilles et je crois qu’il serait plus simple et plus prompt qu’il me les procure. Je pourrais bien évidemment m’y infiltrer, mais les artistes peuvent être solitaires et secrets et je n’ai pas assez de temps dans le cas de cette affaire. » Il se saisit de sa pipe et tira une large bouffée avant de reprendre place sur son sofa.

Il me faut admettre que j’étais un peu surpris qu’Holmes fasse usage du prénom de son interlocuteur, et ce avec une légère inflexion trahissant une origine française. Je savais qu’il parlait couramment français, mais l’espace d’un instant, je l’aurais pris pour un parisien. 

« Vous le connaissez ? » 

« J’ai passé quelque temps à Paris. Henri et moi nous sommes vus brièvement là-bas et durant une certaine période nous fréquentions les mêmes cercles. Mon grand-oncle était un peintre de quelque renommée et il me faut avouer que j’ai profité des portes qui se sont ainsi ouvertes à moi lors de mon séjour en France. Il est malheureux que la communauté d’artistes que j’ai connue là-bas ne réside pas ici, mais qu’Henri expose ses toiles et me procure des informations devrait suffire à mon objectif. »

« Ah ! » dis-je alors que je ne saisissais pas toutes les intrications de son explication, mais après tout c’était lui qui se vantait de capacités pour la déduction, je n’y suppléais que rarement. 

Concernant l’art, j’avais moi-même quelque talent pour les esquisses, suffisamment pour impressionner un amant et assez pour obtenir des notes parfaites en anatomie. Ce fut lorsque je fis ma médecine que je pris conscience de ce talent et bien que je trouve dans le dessin un agréable divertissement, je pouvais difficilement être qualifié d’artiste. Ceci étant, je connaissais donc encore moins qu’Holmes les cercles artistiques de Londres. 

« Je crains que mes tentatives de création artistique ne trompent aucun critique » Holmes avait poursuivi, me sortant de ma rêverie. Je vis un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. « Je savais que mes relations me permettraient l’entrée aux salons, mais je crains que ce soit mon amour de la musique qui m’ait mené en France. Mes esquisses peinent à être qualifiées de passable. » 

Peut-être ne me fallait-il pas me réjouir de cet aveu de mon ami ; il avait avoué ne pas être infaillible et qui plus était, il y’avait peut-être un domaine où je surpassais Sherlock Holmes. 

Trop souvent, il venait à surpasser toutes mes tentatives, et plus tard, même mes lecteurs en vinrent à douter de ses capacités. Comment un homme de tant de talent pouvait-il réduire tous les autres à être des benêts ? Cela semblait peu naturel, impossible et moi-même me lassait des talents sans fin qu’il n’avait de cesse de révéler. 

Cela étant, il avait accepté de se plier à quelque tentative artistique avec cet homme nommé Henri. Ma victoire m’en sembla amoindrie, mais ma curiosité avait été piquée au vif. Mais rien de tout cela ne me concernait et il s’était installé dans son fauteuil, me laissant encore une fois m’absorber à mes pensées. 

 

-_-_-_-_- 

Quelques jours plus tard, je me réveillai alors que l’après-midi était bien avancée. 

Ma jambe m’importunait et j’avais fort mal dormi une grande partie de la nuit. La faible luminosité n’avait pas suffi à m’éveiller à l’heure habituelle et je craignis de m’être assoupi et d’être resté au lit jusqu’à une heure inconvenante.  
Il faisait frais dans la pièce et je fus lent à reprendre mes esprits. Ma robe de chambre drapée sur mes épaules, je m’interrogeais : devais-je simplement retourner au lit et dire que j’en avais assez pour aujourd’hui alors que j’entendis parler dans la pièce d’à côté. 

« Pour de bon, mon cher ? Vous n’êtes plus Vernet ? Pas même pour moi ? » demanda une voix d’homme, teintée d’amusement. 

J’entendis Holmes rire de l’autre côté de la porte. « C’était en d’autres temps et en d’autres lieux, Henri. Mais il se pourrait que je revienne à Vernet un jour. Comme ce que nous faisions à Paris comme vous le savez bien ! » 

« Mais oui… Je ne peux pas vous inciter à parler français alors ? » 

« Non Henri ! Quelle est la phrase ? Quand tu es à Rome, fais comme les Romains ? » Je l’entendis s’éclaircir la gorge. « Sur ce, venons-en au fait. Vous avez conscience, évidemment, que vous n’êtes pas exempt de toute suspicion quant à l’affaire  
autant que vous semblez vouloir le croire. Bien que je puisse me porter garant de votre innocence, le Yard a un œil vigilant sur les étrangers possiblement liés à la galerie. Ainsi, il ne faut pas ignorer le fait que vous puissiez être impliqué. » 

« C’est vrai, mais c’est un risque que je suis prêt à encourir pour le succès de notre accord. » 

La dissension d’Holmes était presque perceptible. 

« J’aurai cru que vous aviez abandonné votre idée grotesque. »

« Grotesque ? Très certainement, mais j’ai chéri cette idée bien avant les plus abstraites de mes récentes absurdités picturales. Vous avez accepté de poser et vous m’avez dit que ce ne serait pas pour quelque chose d’aussi ennuyeux qu’un  
portrait classique. » 

J’entendis Holmes ricaner et le bruit de sa tasse qu’il reposa sur son bureau. 

« Je vous croyais au-delà de ces niaiseries. Vraiment, Henri, laissez ça aux préraphaélites et aux poètes. » 

L’artiste rit d’un rire cristallin : « Vous n’avez pas tort. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferais pas poser dans un jardin ombragé et des gerbes de fleurs. Vous avez mentionné ne pas vouloir quitter votre appartement si je me souviens bien ? 

J’ai déjà quelques idées pour rendre la chose plus aisée. S’il vous plaît mon cher, ne faites pas ainsi la moue. C’est tout ce qu’il y’a de plus classique, mais je pense que vous trouverez cela suffisamment atypique. J’ai pensé que cela vous aurait  
bien convenu lorsque vous étiez avec nous à Paris. Je dois vous admettre que je suis heureux d’avoir su me contenir, je pense que les années auront su ajouter au charme. » 

Holmes ne décrocha pas un mot. 

J’étais sur le point de franchir la porte et d’aller chercher le thé (ou peut-être même le cognac) dont j’avais grande envie, mais il finit par rompre le silence, perplexe : « Vous devez comprendre, Henri, que ce n’est là qu’un portrait. Mes années  
parisiennes sont déjà passées depuis quelque temps et je crains qu’avec le temps, mes goûts aient changé. » 

Encore une fois le rire cristallin se fit entendre, suivit d’un murmure en français dont je ne compris pas un mot. Il y eut en effet un certain intervalle où je ne les entendis parler que français avant qu’ils ne rient de nouveau. 

« Vous êtes si sérieux, Holmes. Ah… mais c’est vrai que vous l’avez toujours été. Comme il vous plaira. J’ai trouvé une autre compagnie à Londres et la ville a ses propres cercles bohèmes. Je suis toutefois des plus surpris que vous ne les  
fréquentiez pas. Il faudrait que je vous invite… »

« Mais je ne pourrais accepter… »

Après un instant de réflexion, l’artiste l’interrogea : « Est-ce à cause de votre colocataire ? » 

Le silence traversa la porte. Quand Holmes s’exprima, ce fut presque avec maladresse et avec moins d’assurance : « Watson n’a rien à voir à l’affaire. C’est un gentleman britannique des plus intègres et j’ai le plaisir de partager mon logement avec  
lui. » 

« C’est dommage. J’aurais cru qu’il avait eu des inclinations pour des cercles tels que celui que nous avions à Montmartre. » 

« Je puis vous assurer qu’il n’a rien de bohémien » 

« Non mon cher ! Je sais bien que c’est vous le bohémien... »

Le silence retomba encore une fois et fut suivi de bruit de pas précipités. Holmes encore une fois, strict et ne souffrant aucune discussion : « Je crois qu’il est temps pour vous de partir. Il semblerait que mon colocataire se soit éveillé et qu’il  
attend pour descendre. Vous avez des fournitures à acheter ainsi que des accessoires à trouver. Je vous verrais ultérieurement cette semaine et vous aurez les noms que j’attends de vous ? »

« Évidemment. Ainsi que la liste des ateliers. » 

« Excellent. D’ici là… »

Je sortis de ma chambre, Holmes m’avait vu et il était inutile de prétendre le contraire. Il ne parla pas alors que j’entrai dans la pièce bien que l’artiste tourna la tête pour me regarder et me gratifier d’un « Bonne fin de journée ! » avant de partir. 

L’espace d’un instant, je considérai demander à Holmes d’expliciter son propos, mais ses joues étaient écarlates et il semblait mal à l’aise. Je fus en effet peu surpris de le voir préparer une dose de son infernale drogue alors que je retournais dans  
ma chambre. Ma langue faillit encore une fois me trahir, mais son regard trembla alors qu’il tentait de me regarder dans les yeux. Je vis dans les siens qu’il m’implorait de ne lui poser aucune question. 

Je ne pouvais forcer Holmes en rien, comme toujours, et même dans un cas tel que celui-ci, ainsi je m’excusai et me retirai dans ma chambre où je repensai à l’échange auquel je venais d’assister. 

Il s’agissait d’un problème qui ne devait être qu’une vétille ou au contraire être fort complexe, mais le détective m’aurait dit qu’il est impossible de faire une déduction convenable si l’on n’est pas en possession de tous les faits. Qui plus est, cela  
ne valait rien de bon pour moi ou pour lui de tirer des conclusions hâtives. 

Je commençais à me dire que l’hiver serait long. 

Quelques jours après cet épisode Holmes me fit une surprise : il avait deux billets pour la représentation qui se donnait à l’opéra le soir même. 

Évidemment, il savait que je serais à l’appartement et semblait avoir compris que je me sentais un peu mieux que plus tôt dans la semaine, étant donné le martyr que les éléments avaient fait endurer à ma jambe. 

« Autant passer un agréable moment avant que cette satanée neige n’empire ! » dit-il en s’étirant. Il était curieusement de fort bonne humeur et semblait avoir repris une certaine vigueur. Il avait passé la veille à l’extérieur et je supposais que  
c’était à cause de l’affaire en cours (dont il ne m’avait livré encore aucun détail) et ce matin même avait été entièrement dédié à la contemplation en robe de chambre du plafond , le tout accompagné d’un thé. 

C’était une joie de le retrouver dans de si bonnes dispositions et il me fallait admettre que j’étais intrigué par cette nouvelle mise en scène de la Flûte Enchantée qui nous arrivait tout droit de Vienne et sur laquelle la critique ne tarissait pas  
d’éloges, et ce autant sur les interprètes que sur l’usage fascinant de la pyrotechnie et des automates utilisés lors des représentations. 

Il fallait dire que je m’étais accoutumé à ces aspects de la société londonienne, en effet Holmes se retrouvait souvent en possession de billets pour ce genre de représentations ou un musicien amateur l’invitait à un récital. J’ai longtemps pensé  
que si Holmes ne s’était pas engagé dans la carrière qu’il avait choisi de poursuivre, il y aurait eu une place pour lui dans n’importe laquelle des salles de concert d’Europe ou des Amériques. 

Ceci dit, je me délectais égoïstement de savoir que j’étais le seul public des concerts privés qu’il produisait dans notre salon bien que parfois il ait une tendance à la cacophonie plutôt qu’à la musique justifiait aussi l’invitation. 

Se rendre à une prestation de ce genre avec lui était un délice. Il déroulait la musique comme il déroulait une affaire, et à un instant précis, il commençait à vous montrer les ficelles qui se cachent derrière le décor. Lors du premier changement de décor, il se pencha en avant pour pointer du doigt les poulies qui allaient ensuite envoyer l’oiseau à son pinacle et il me désigna ensuite les vasques bien cachées sur le devant de la scène qui allaient s’embraser deux scènes plus tard. 

Au moment du premier entracte, je commençais à me dire que j’attendais davantage ses explications sur la représentation que la représentation elle-même pour toute aussi fascinante qu’elle soit. À l’évidence, sa connaissance des musiciens était  
aussi une source intarissable. Il renseignait tant sur l’œuvre que sur l’homme pour les plus talentueux d’entre eux ou étalait leurs sordides petits secrets pour les plus médiocres : il jurait en effet que le ténor n’avait réussi à avoir sa position qu’en  
raison de sa liaison avec l’épouse du directeur artistique. 

Il y avait une différence notable dans la représentation de ce soir-là. Je le pris à m’observer à la dérobée et à plusieurs reprises, il me sembla qu’Holmes voulait me parler, mais que quelque chose, à la dernière minute, l’en empêchait. Pour être  
honnête, il peut s’être agi du fruit de mon imagination. 

Je m’attardais encore sur ce que j’avais entendu quelques jours auparavant. Dans le meilleur des cas, Holmes était inimaginable, mais en ce moment, il me laissait encore plus songeur que de coutume. Holmes, tout juste sorti de l’université, en  
voyage à l’étranger, amis des bohémiens ? Il n’était pas difficile de l’imaginer vagabonder à travers les rues de Montmartre, toutefois je doute qu’il ait fréquenté les mêmes lieux que moi durant mon bref séjour pendant mes années à l’armée. 

Il y’avait bien une allusion à autre chose, mais je commençais à croire que mon imagination fertile avait influencé mon sens du raisonnement. Peut-être avais-je tort de me laisser emporter ainsi, mais… Je me ressaisis au moment où la Reine de la  
Nuit commençait son aria. Dieu soit loué, Holmes semblait trop absorbé par la représentation pour remarquer ma distraction et la loge était trop sombre pour voir que mes joues avaient viré à l’écarlate. 

Nous en étions rendus à une situation où il valait mieux poursuivre même si notre partenariat quelque peu atypique échouait pour l’instant à aller dans la direction que j’escomptais, je supposais qu’il y’avait encore un espoir qu’il se magnifie en  
quelque chose d’autre que j’aurais nommé précisément. 

Je détournai le regard et écoutai la Reine de la Nuit. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Je n’aurais pas dû être surpris que dans les jours qui suivirent, Holmes semblait une fois encore avoir disparu. Une tasse et une tranche de pain à peine mangée sur le manteau de la cheminée étaient là les seuls signes qu’il avait dû rentrer à  
l’appartement, mais il n’avait pas encore daigné me gratifier de sa présence. 

Ce ne fut pas avant le vendredi que la situation changea. 

L’hiver s’était bien installé et lorsque je quittai mon cabinet je constatai que la neige avait rendu les rues presque impraticables. J’avais eu initialement l’idée de me rendre à mon club et de passer la soirée aux tables de jeu, mais ma jambe se  
faisait douloureuse et le temps capricieux contribua à me rendre maussade. 

Je me retrouvais donc dans un cab et sur le chemin de Baker Street avant que le soleil ne se soit couché. 

Je posai mon manteau dans le hall et me glissai dans le salon dans l’intention de me servir un cognac et de parcourir l’un des manuscrits que j’avais l’intention de retravailler, mais sitôt la porte franchie, je marquai un temps d’arrêt. 

La pièce était métamorphosée.

Ou plutôt elle était identique à ce qu’elle avait toujours été, mais j’aurais eu du mal à la reconnaître, car elle différait grandement de l’état dans lequel Holmes la laissait à cause de ses expériences. 

Les becs de gaz étaient éteints, un feu ronflant brûlait dans l’âtre, réchauffant la pièce et la baignant d’une lumière jaune tamisée proche de la couleur du soleil couchant. 

Si l’éclairage était remarquable, le tableau devant la cheminée était, lui, saisissant.

Des livres de philosophie, d’anatomie et d’autres encore étaient empilés en équilibre instable devant les flammes. Un livre d’art était ouvert à l’Orestie et montrait une statue d’Apollon sur la page d’en face. Sur la pile de livres trônait le violon  
d’Holmes, des partitions jonchaient le sol. 

Et au centre de toute cette mise en scène était allongé Holmes lui-même. 

J’ose dire que s’il ne s’était pas agi de mon propre salon, je n’aurais pas, de prime abord, reconnu l’homme. Même après l’avoir reconnu, il me fallut un moment avant de pleinement prendre conscience que je n’étais pas aux prises avec un rêve  
très réaliste. 

Ses cheveux, artistiquement décoiffés, descendaient sur son front, ses yeux perçants fixaient un point distant dans la pièce là où jouait la lumière de la cheminée. Il tenait à la main son archet qui reposait sur son flanc et sur l’autre il appuyait la  
tête. 

Aussi, il était nu à l’exception d’une étoffe savamment placée, couleur d’or poudré qui s’arrêtait à sa taille et qui courait le long de sa jambe tendue avant de retomber sur celle qu’il tenait pliée. 

Je n’avais jamais eu auparavant l'occasion d’apprécier les contours de la silhouette d’Holmes. Il était élancé, à la limite de la maigreur parfois, bien que maintenant je pouvais voir qu’il s’agissait de muscles secs et élancés. Ce n’était pas comme si  
je n’avais jamais vu Holmes déshabillé depuis le temps que nous nous connaissions. J’avais déjà pu observer chez lui une propension rare à se blesser. 

Toutefois, je n’avais jamais eu auparavant l’occasion de l’examiner sans qu’il y ait une quelconque blessure pour entraver ma vue. 

Présentement, la lumière des flammes jouait sur lui et me permettant l’observation d’un tableau dont jamais avant ce jour je n’avais été gratifié. Ses muscles contractés, se soulevant et retombant à chacune de ses inspirations, les lignes  
estompées de ses bras, musculeux et tendus d’avoir gardé la pose aussi longuement. Sa jambe, glabre et tonique, en raison de ses multiples courses-poursuites impromptues dans la ville. 

Il n’était pas bâti de la même façon que mes camarades d’armée, mais il était plus aisé de voir des qualités presque grecques à son apparence. Élancé et souple, lisse, sa peau était d’un blanc de marbre ; il avait plus à voir avec une œuvre de  
Michel-Ange ou Rodin qu’un être mortel fait de chair et de sang. 

J’ai honte d’admettre que je peinais à contenir mon désir et je changeais donc de position et ne remarquait qu’à cet instant que l’artiste s’était aperçu de ma présence. Il se passait là quelque chose d’intime, quelque chose auquel je n’aurais pas  
dû assister, et j’étais sur le point de m’excuser quand Holmes parla : 

« Ne soyez pas absurde Watson, votre présence ne nous dérange nullement. J’imagine que vous allez travailler sur vos notes. Avec les brouillons qui s’empilent dans votre chambre et votre jambe qui vous fait déjà souffrir, vous devriez rester  
travailler à votre bureau ici. Et Henri devrait avoir fini d’ici dans une heure étant donnés les changements dans l’éclairage. » 

Je ne pus faire autrement que de constater à son expression que l’artiste n’allait pas dans son sens. Il aurait été grossier de partir maintenant qu’Holmes avait si facilement lu en moi. J’avais d’autres pensées en tête, il ne s’agissait plus de  
considérations quant à mon manuscrit, mais je n’aurais pu m’excuser pour donner satisfaction à mes fantasmes. 

J’allais chercher le cognac et m’installait à mon bureau, échouant lamentablement à rester indifférent aux deux hommes présents dans la pièce. 

Chaque variation des ombres, chaque changement dans la luminosité me faisaient prendre conscience plus pleinement de ce qui se passait en moi. J’étais devenu proche de mon colocataire, j’étais avide de sa compagnie et des sorties que nous  
partagions. Je dois dire que lors des mois passés, j’en étais presque venu à me sentir jaloux de ces affaires qui accaparaient son attention alors qu’il me laissait derrière lui pour que je travaille à mon cabinet. 

Je jetais un œil dans sa direction et je percevais que quelque chose d’autre était à l’œuvre, quelque chose dont j’avais conscience, mais qui avait pris plus d’ampleur que je l’avais soupçonné. Jusqu’à lors j’avais été capable de repousser ces idées,  
mettant de côté mes caprices, mais je trouvais cela de plus en plus difficile. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, j’avais peur de ce qui pouvait advenir si je m’ouvrais de mes sentiments et que ceux-ci n’étaient pas réciproques. Par ailleurs pourquoi  
auraient-ils étaient réciproques ? Holmes n’avait jamais montré d’inclination particulière pour ce genre de chose. Homme ou femme étaient pareillement ignorés lorsque l’on en venait à cela . 

Toujours est-il que je me retrouvais pris au piège dans notre salon entre Holmes jouant les dieux grecs et un homme qui, à n’en pas douter, désirait Holmes autant que je le désirais moi-même.

Je pensais, parfois, qu’Holmes me regardait du coin de l’œil. En effet, quand Henri se leva et marmonna qu’il reviendrait le lendemain, Holmes changea de position, faisant glisser un peu plus l’étoffe, m’obligeant à me concentrer davantage sur  
mon livre en essayant d’ignorer qu’il faudrait encore un certain temps avant que le tableau ne soit achevé. 

Je restais la tête baissée, tentant de laisser à Holmes une certaine intimité alors qu’il se drapait dans l’étoffe avant de s’affairer à chercher sa robe de chambre et ranger son instrument, mais il ne modifia en rien l’agencement de la pièce. 

Ce que je trouvais fort regrettable. Une partie de moi avait espéré qu’il ait eu le besoin impérieux de jouer, mais ce n’était encore une fois que le produit de mes fantasmes. J’avais constaté qu’Holmes avait bien peu d’égard pour la mise en scène  
de l’artiste. En revanche, pour ma part, l’idée d’un Holmes presque entièrement nu, jouant pour moi dans notre salon… Bien que l’image soit facile, il semblait hautement improbable qu’une telle scène existe ailleurs que dans mon imagination,  
c’était en effet plus matière à roman qu’à réalité. La réalité était bien moins haute en couleur, il était allé se jeter sur ses dossiers, allumer une pipe et la soirée passa sans qu’il fasse mention de ce qui s’était passé l’après-midi même.

Cette curieuse atmosphère expiatoire dura presque une semaine. 

Ce ne fut que le mardi que je réussis à m’extirper de la scène, m’excusant en raison de ma jambe qui nécessitait urgemment que je la baigne. Holmes savait qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un prétexte, pourtant tous les autres jours où j’étais entré dans  
la pièce, il cherchait à voir pourquoi il m’était impossible de me retirer et m’éloigner du curieux tableau de notre salon.

À la fin de la semaine, je commençais à me demander s’il faisait cela dans le but de me torturer. Occasionnellement, je le sentais me caresser du regard et s’attarder sur ma peau. Par deux fois je fis l’erreur de croiser son regard enflammé et ses  
joues rosissantes. Je l’aurais pris sur place sans la présence d’Henri et la crainte de le perdre s’il n’y avait pas réciprocité des sentiments était bien trop grande.  
Alors que le tableau allait être achevé, je commençais à me dire qu’Holmes n’était qu’ennuyé et qu’il voulait soumettre un autre que lui à l’immobilité. C’était inconcevable qu’il reste si longtemps immobile, bien que je suppose qu’il pouvait à  
l’envie s’évader dans ses pensées et les classer de la même façon qu’il le faisait alors qu’il s’installait, impassible, sur son sofa. 

Toujours est-il qu’Henri aussi me détaillait du regard. Ma présence le perturbait grandement, et bien que j’aie eu peu d’estime pour lui, il était évident que dans son esprit, j’avais commis une faute grave. J’aurais dû envisager un impératif quelconque qui m’aurait maintenu loin de ces séances ; prendre une pinte avec Stamford par exemple, mais il reste qu’une partie de moi voulait continuer d’admirer le tableau que faisait Holmes. J’avais depuis un bon moment oublié le curieux décor mis en scène par l’artiste et l’objet de mes fantasmes n’était plus qu’Holmes sans fioritures. 

Je souhaitais repousser l’étoffe et le laisser entièrement nu. Par deux fois, j’avais vu les contours de sa virilité logée entre ses cuisses, la finesse du textile ne cachait rien et si parfaitement installé qu’un simple mouvement malencontreux aurait  
suffi à… 

Mais cela ne se produisit pas. 

La situation était telle que, prisonnier de mes fantasmes, je fus froidement surpris lorsqu’une semaine plus tard, entrant dans la pièce, je la trouvais vide. Une fois de plus Holmes était parti et ce n’était qu’une pile de papier confusément recouvert  
de noms qui me dit qu’il arrivait au dénouement de l’affaire. Sans raison, j’étais amer, je me sentais comme exclu, exclu d’une vie que j’aurais toujours voulu avoir, mais que je n’aurais jamais et dont je ne pouvais saisir que quelques bribes. 

Je m’appuyais pesamment sur ma canne et marchait difficilement jusqu’à la bouteille de cognac. Je restais éveillé tard dans la nuit, les yeux fixés à l’endroit où Holmes s’était allongé la veille. Bien sûr, je niais l’attendre. 

Il ne rentra pas ce soir-là. 

Je rendis difficilement jusqu’à mon lit, dormis mal et me dis que l’oisiveté était bien la mère de tous les vices. 

À mon lever, j’eus la surprise de le voir assoupi sur son sofa. Il n’avait eu que le temps de retirer son gilet et de retrousser ses manches, le café à côté de lui n’était pas encore froid, il devait être là que depuis peu. C’était bien lui de s’effondrer  
comme une masse sitôt l’affaire résolue et aujourd’hui, il avait même échoué à se rendre jusqu’à son lit. 

Il avait l’air si différent dans la lumière pâle du matin, les ombres sous ses yeux étaient accrues pourtant ses traits semblaient adoucis. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés et retombaient sur son front, ce qui ne lui était pas habituel et je cédais au  
besoin que j’avais de les repousser de son visage. Je me retrouvai à chercher une couverture à proximité et l’en couvris, remettant en place ses bras et prenant grand soin de ne pas l’éveiller bien que je savais que lorsqu’il dormait ainsi après une  
affaire, c’était d’un sommeil de plomb. 

La colère et l’emportement qui m’avaient saisi la veille au soir s’étaient envolés. Que mon désir se soit projeté sur mon compagnon était ridicule. Ce n’était pas la première fois que je peinais à le suivre et je m’étais bien peu ouvert de mon passé  
avec lui. J’avais certainement parfois mentionné un ami, mais j’avais mes secrets et je faisais confiance à Holmes pour ne pas essayer d’en découvrir la teneur à moins d’absolue nécessité . 

De plus, comment aurais-je pu lui venir en aide ? L’assaut de la neige me rendait plus qu’inutile, ma cane n’aurait été que d’un maigre secours quand il m’aurait fallu être en pleine possession de mes moyens. Ma jambe commençait à peine à me  
laisser du répit quand elle m’avait fait endurer le martyre la semaine précédente. Je n’aurais fait que le retenir et j’aurais été plus une entrave qu’une assistance. 

Parce que trop absorbé dans mes pensées, je n’avais pas remarqué que les semaines précédentes Holmes avait été plus prévenant que jamais. Il veillait à ce que nous passions du temps ensemble même quand il aurait dû se consacrer à la  
résolution de l’affaire. Et même le soir, lors de nos dîners en ville, nos sièges avaient été rapprochés de la cheminée et il y avait des couvertures supplémentaires dans notre loge où j’avais assez d’espace pour étendre ma jambe pour éviter qu’elle  
me fasse souffrir durant les représentations. Il n’avait pas été avare de conseils quand je prenais mon bain et il s’était affairé à s’assurer que le salon restât à une température confortable. Il n’était pas dans ses habitudes de faire les choses aussi  
explicitement et de se soucier autant de leurs exécutions. J’avais plus de sentiment que jamais. J’étais parti avant qu’il ne puisse se réveiller et qu’il puisse clairement lire sur mon visage. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

« Je croyais que le tableau était achevé ! » 

Les mots m’échappèrent avant que je ne puisse retenir ma langue. En revenant de mon cabinet, Holmes avait repris sa position devant la cheminée et Henri était aux prises avec son œuvre. Quand j’avais cru que la tentation ne se présenterait plus,  
je la trouvais une fois étalée sur le tapis devant notre foyer. 

« J’ajoute les ombres, les derniers détails et je finirais le reste à mon atelier, les derniers coups de pinceau seront donnés dans un instant s’il vous plaît. » plaida Henri

J’aurais juré avoir vu un petit sourire satisfait jouer sur les lèvres d’Holmes et pour l’en débarrasser, j’allais me servir de son tabac personnel pour bourrer ma pipe et me servait un cognac. Le désir m’habitait alors que la fumée virevoltait autour  
de mon visage. S’il fallait que je souffre un soir de plus, Holmes aurait aussi à souffrir alors qu’il devait garder la pose : il ne pouvait pas se saisir de sa pipe. 

Toutefois cela semblait s’éternisait alors que je luttais pour ne pas changer de position, ce qui n’aurait pas manqué de trahir mon désir. La situation devenait de plus en plus périlleuse à l’idée de savoir que c’était la dernière fois que je voyais  
Holmes ainsi. J’essayais de me concentrer sur mon manuscrit, mais j’avais du mal à contenir l’envie de faire une esquisse pour garder pour moi la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. 

Ce qui aurait été impossible. Holmes aurait immédiatement remarqué, m’aurait pressé de questions et aurait vu immédiatement ce que je voulais lui cacher. J’étais si absorbé dans ma tentative de ne rien laisser paraître que je ne remarquai le  
départ d’Henri que lorsque la porte claqua et ce ne fut qu’à cet instant que je constatais qu’Holmes était encore drapé dans la pièce et qu’il regardait par-dessus mon épaule. 

« Vraiment Watson, cette page est-elle aussi intéressante qu’il y semble parce que vous la regardez maintenant avec insistance depuis une bonne heure maintenant ? » Il semblait amusé et je me sentis envahi par une vague d’effroi alors qu’il  
caressait ma feuille du bout des doigts. Je levais le regard, vit ses yeux pétiller de malice et à ma grande surprise, il se pencha pour se saisir de ma pipe délaissée et tira quelques bouffées, jaugeant ma réaction. 

Je pris le parti de l’ignorer lui et ses supputations ridicules : « J’avais besoin de quelque chose de plus fort à cause de cette satanée neige ! Vous pouvez difficilement me blâmer, surtout quand on sait que vous ne manquez pas de vous servir dans  
mon propre mélange… »

« Évidemment, Watson, » dit-il en continuant de fumer alors qu’il parcourait ma feuille. Durant tout ce temps je luttais pour ignorer la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps. Son bras manqua d’effleurer le mien, je me dis que je pouvais tomber en  
arrière et il ne me faudrait qu’une seconde pour être dans ses bras. C’était une idée stupide, il serait en effet plus enclin à me laisser choir que de me prendre dans une étreinte romantique.

Il s’arrêta sur la feuille sous mon manuscrit, la feuille, que j’avais prévu de brûler ultérieurement, où j’avais tenté d’esquisser ses courbes j’avais abandonné, jugeant que c’était impossible. Il marqua une pause alors que je me figeais sur place : « Je m’étais posé quelques questions après notre petite conversation… mais il me semblerait que vous ayez quelque talent vous-même ! » 

« La plupart des médecins dignes de ce nom se sont consacrés à l’étude de l’anatomie humaine », dis-je sur un ton calme et professionnel. « Je vous avouerais que j’ai été tenté de reproduire l’expérience, mais cela me semble grotesque en  
comparaison du travail d’un artiste professionnel infiniment plus talentueux que moi. »

Holmes rit. Il se saisit de la feuille, je paniquais alors que je sentais son corps, nu et chaud, contre le mien. L’espace d’un instant, je crus sentir son vit contre mon flanc, mais j’écartais cette idée. Quel homme étais-je pour avoir besoin de réprimer  
fortement une envie de prendre mon colocataire dans notre salon ? Combien de fois nous étions-nous rendus aux bains turcs sans que je n’aie pareilles inquiétudes ? Combien de fois m’étais-je interrogé sans m’attarder plus que nécessaire sur la  
question ? 

Je m’écartais alors qu’Holmes parlait : « Henri ? Un artiste ? Oui, peut-être, mais ses œuvres sont des entités séparées. Il n’immortalise pas la vie, mais crée une image fantasmagorique qui reflète bien peu la scène telle qu’elle est. J’ai accepté de  
poser uniquement pour les renseignements qu’il pouvait me procurer et il y a déjà quelques années qu’il m’implorait de poser pour lui. Il a maintenant son tableau, j’ai résolu mon affaire, et je trouve tout cela grotesque. » 

Il reposa la feuille devant moi, sa main effleurant mon épaule : « Il n’a pas été difficile pour moi d’accepter, je savais que je serais presque méconnaissable une fois le tableau fini. Mais dites-moi Watson… combien il est ridicule de me représenter  
en Apollon… » Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. « J’aurais cru que j’avais plus en commun avec Hadès qu’avec le dieu du soleil… »

J’allais protester pour la forme, mais il avait raison. Peut-être même Prométhée ou Adonis lui auraient mieux convenu. Toutefois sur le moment, j’étais dans une situation telle que j’aurai acquiescé à toute demande de Holmes. 

« Vous feriez un bien meilleur Apollon que moi. »

« Moi ? » J’étais abasourdi. 

« Chevelure dorée ? Un hâle léger dont vous ne vous êtes jamais départi même après plus d’un an à Londres ? Votre constitution de soldat est beaucoup plus classique que la minceur nécessaire à mes arts martiaux de prédilection. Vous irradiez  
de lumière quand je ne suis qu’ombre. » 

Le compliment me désarçonna : « Je vous assure, Holmes… »

Il se retira et se dirigea vers le foyer, je luttais pour garder mon regard au-dessus de la ceinture. Chaque pas menaçait l’équilibre précaire de l’étoffe que la lumière déclinante rendait un peu moins transparente. « Peu importe. Henri a son tableau  
et je crains vous avoir pris autant de votre temps que du mien en acceptant ! » 

Ma bouche s’assécha alors qu’il se penchait contre le manteau de la cheminée, l’étoffe commençait à glisser. Je pouvais voir la courbe de ses fesses et l’étoffe ne cachait plus grand-chose. Il aurait été facile de faire un pas en avant, glisser un  
doigt et… 

Toutefois, je n’aurais pu me permettre de faire une chose pareille. Les joues empourprées, mon désir visible, j’étais incapable d’entretenir une conversation avec mon colocataire. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je n’avais pas été en certaine  
compagnie et il fallait que j’y remédie promptement. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Si seulement, dans un moment de folie je n’avais pas essayé de prendre Holmes dès le petit-déjeuner. 

Ce ne fut que là que je remarquais qu’il était sorti de sa rêverie. 

« Holmes ? »

Il ne me regardait pas, mais dit : « Il semble injuste que vous ne receviez rien en retour. » 

Je perdais complètement bien. 

« Je… Je n’ai besoin de rien Holmes » bégayais-je éloquemment « C’était fascinant de regarder Henri à l’œuvre et je vous assure que je…. »

« Peut-être devrais-je formuler cela autrement. Je suis curieux, » dit-il en pointant du doigt le dessin. « Comme je vous l’ai dit auparavant, mon grand-oncle était un artiste et je passais quelque temps dans les salons. Trop souvent les artistes  
représentent ce qu’ils veulent voir une fois qu’ils s’entichent de leur muse pour un temps. Et vous, vous avez parlé de dessin anatomique, que vos capacités vous venaient d’avoir dû représenter la situation telle que vous la voyiez plutôt que déformée par quelque production de votre esprit. Je suis intrigué de voir en quoi le dessin différerait si élaboré d’une perspective entière scientifique plutôt que romantique. »

Je sentais mon cœur s’affoler. À cette époque, je ne pouvais croire à sa demande. C’était tout à la fois pas du tout et totalement lui : une expérience prolongée, une expérience où il était autant le sujet que l’expérimentateur. 

Je pensais nécessaire de mentionner que même l’esquisse la plus précise pouvait trahir un biais même minime, et pourtant alors qu’il se retournait il y avait quelque chose d’impérieux dans son regard qui forçait ma langue et ma main. 

« Si c’est ce que vous voulez, ce sera évidemment avec plaisir, Holmes. Quand voudriez-vous que… »

L’étoffe tomba sur le sol.  
« Dans quelle position, Watson ? »

Je réprimais un rire et encore aujourd’hui, je ne suis pas certain d’avoir réussi à me dissimuler complètement. Holmes semblait inquiet, comme s’il s’était agi d’une affaire et qu’il avait procédé à une mauvaise déduction. Je luttais pour ne pas  
laisser transparaître mes émotions sur mon visage et essayait de ne pas maudire l’érection naissante qui commençait à se développer dans mon pantalon. 

« Holmes ! » j’arrivais à paraître légèrement choqué.  
« Pitié Watson ! Cela fait bien une semaine que vous y pensez…. » Ce n’est qu’alors que je remarquais qu’il avait toujours ma pipe dans sa main. La fumée l’entourait, effleurant sa peau, formant comme une ombre qui jouait avec la lumière des  
flammes. « Toutefois si l’idée vous tente, il serait bon que vous me disiez comment je dois poser. »

Je réussis à formuler les instructions les plus brèves, essayant de ne pas trahir mes émotions : « Allongé devant les flammes comme vous le faisiez… oui, allez-y, pliez la jambe, mais tournez-vous plus dans ma direction. Parfait. Oui, vous gardez  
la pipe… » 

Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur lesquelles je le vis passer sa langue, sa main libre courut le long de son corps avant de s’appuyer sur un livre pour lui procurer un meilleur appui. Ses hanches ressortaient, un peu surélevées, et sa main juste au-dessus de sa hanche arrêta mon regard jusqu’à ce que je remarque son érection protubérante. 

C’était presque obscène, comme un satyre en rut, sa main qui effleurait presque son prépuce, son membre était plus long et plus fin que le mien, mais indéniablement érigé et tressautant alors que la fumée semblait envelopper sa longueur. 

Je luttais pour détourner le regard, me concentrant à rapprocher la chaise. J’installais mon bloc à dessin sur mes genoux, réprimant un grognement alors que la pression exercée effleurait mon propre problème. Le crayon courait sur la feuille, et je  
m’attelais à me distancer de mes désirs en m’efforçant d’être aussi détaché qu’Holmes. 

Je capturais sur mon dessin chaque détail, chaque nuance que j’avais étudiés durant une semaine maintenant. Je n’avais pas de formation artistique, mais j’avais été formé à saisir les muscles, la corpulence et les variations les plus intimes d’un  
corps.  
Les abdominaux, les courbes de l’intérieur de sa cuisse, la façon dont ses longs doigts se pliaient et se déplier, son menton volontaire, la courbe douce de ses fesses qui rosissait à la lumière des flammes, la protubérance de son vit. Tendu, érigé,  
comme s’il implorait d’être pris dans ma main, dans ma bouche ou même logé entre mes fesses jusqu’à ce que je crie son nom. 

Au contraire, je faisais de mon mieux avec l’excitation qui m’habitait à l’idée d’avoir été celui qui avait eu le droit à cette séance privée et pas Henri. Ici, je voyais la véritable nature d’Holmes. Je me délectais d’être le seul avoir pu voir un homme  
aussi intelligent seulement enveloppé de lumière. C’était à moi que l’on offrait l’opportunité d’immortaliser cela. 

Il était une volonté presque mensongère de l’artiste d’essayer de filtrer cela. Pourquoi s’embêter à lui faire prendre une pose particulière ? Lui qui était un dieu de la connaissance et de la musique ? Je pouvais aisément confirmer qu’il en était un,  
pourquoi alors lui demander de poser pour réussir à se représenter sa nature divine. Holmes était un dieu de son propre fait et cela en soit faisait une bien meilleure mythologie que n’importe laquelle qui puisse être créée où l’on assignerait un  
rôle. 

Je ne pourrais dire combien de temps j’ai œuvré. J’utilisai plusieurs feuilles de papier pour essayer d’immortaliser son visage et en passai d’autres encore pour me concentrer uniquement sur ses yeux perçants, les sentant sur moi alors que je  
tentai et échouai à les rendre tels qu’ils étaient. 

Je posai mon crayon, incertain d’avoir réussi à produire quelque chose même après tout ce temps, mais comme je relevai la tête, Holmes me souriait. Je sentis mes joues s’échauffer et rougir davantage. Contrit, je me rendais compte qu’il ne  
m’était plus possible de cacher mon désir ; j’avais depuis longtemps cessé de m’inquiéter qu’il en prenne ombrage. En effet, connaissant l’homme, il avait dû le savoir dès la première séance. 

Voyant son sourire taquin, je me demandais si mes affections n’allaient pas être immédiatement rejetées. Vous devez vous souvenir, cher lecteur, nous étions toujours à une époque dangereuse. Nous nous connaissions bien peu, surtout quand  
j’ignorais que nous avions encore de nombreuses années ensemble . Tout cela s’était passé au début de notre accointance après à peine dix-huit ou dix-neuf mois ? Il est difficile de s’en souvenir après toutes ces années. 

 

Toutefois, je vous ai peut-être dit que dès le premier instant où, me regardant, il avait déduit toute mon histoire, j’étais tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de lui. C’était déraisonnable, mais la plupart des choses qui avaient à voir avec Sherlock  
Holmes l’étaient. 

Il posa la pipe et se mit à genoux et après un certain temps, le silence le rendait méfiant. J’inspirai profondément alors qu’il se redressait pour reposer son bras contre la chaise sur laquelle j’étais assis. Je baissai les yeux, incapable de détourner le  
regard, et je frissonnai alors que du bout des doigts il effleura ma cuisse.

La scène devait avoir l’air grotesque. Deux adultes, tous deux trop effrayés de faire le premier pas et de faire le grand saut. Ce fut moi qui m’y risquai. Je laissai ma main glisser sur la sienne, alors que ses doigts dessinaient des petits cercles sur  
ma cuisse, je le guidai plus haut, et je n’eus que le temps d’inspirer que les longs appendices entouraient soigneusement mon vit engorgé alors que je leur laissai le champ libre. 

Nous nous cherchions du regard et je le vis une nouvelle fois lécher ses lèvres. Sa bouche était entrouverte et je me rendais compte qu’il respirait laborieusement alors qu’il s’installait entre mes jambes. 

« Mon Dieu Watson, je n’avais donc pas tort… » Sa voix était rauque et mon désir s’accrut exponentiellement. Je ne pus réprimer un grognement et lors que je sentis le talon de sa main sur mes testicules, je réprimai un cri. Je peinai à comprendre la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Je n’écartais pas la possibilité qu’il puisse s’agir du fruit de mon imagination paresseuse ou qu’un épisode de fièvre typhoïde m’ait repris et il devait s’agir d’un nouveau délire qui achèverait de m’aliéner à mon réveil. 

Quelle qu’en soit la cause, je n’aurais pu refuser. Rien n’aurait pu m’arrêter alors que je regardais les doigts agiles d’Holmes me débarrasser de mon pantalon, laisser courir son pouce à la base de mon vit. L’observer m’évitait de céder à la tentation de le rapprocher de moi ou de baisser la tête pour plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes. 

Je me demandais comment j’avais pu un jour imaginer Holmes comme un être froid et dénué de tout sentiment. Combien j’avais voulu voir la façade qu’il présentait au reste du monde. La question occupait mes pensées alors que je sentais sa bouche s’ouvrir sous la mienne alors que sa langue quémandait la permission de virevolter dans ma bouche. Je pouvais sentir le goût du tabac sur sa langue, une pointe de vin qu’il avait dû boire avant mon arrivée et quelque chose d’autre qui lui était, après réflexion, unique. Je l’entendis gémir alors que j’agaçais sa lèvre. Il rua des hanches, son membre frottant contre ma jambe comme un animal en chaleur. Mon sexe par bien trop stimulé tressauta d’anticipation. 

Je me baissais, et finalement je m’accordais le plaisir de toucher son torse de marbre. Je l’amadouais pour qu’il retourne sur le tapis, le tissu damassé sous nos corps, moi au-dessus de lui. Les formes que j’avais contemplées durant la semaine me revenaient à l’esprit comme des éclairs. Mes mains souhaitaient mémoriser toutes les courbes que mes yeux avaient caressées. 

Baissant la tête, je retraçais le sentier suivi par mes doigts avec ma bouche. Je traçais chaque pouce comme un homme perdu en dévotion, vénérant son corps de mon offrande. J’effleurais de ma langue ses clavicules, je pris ses tétons dans ma bouche, les suçant et les mordillant jusqu’à ce qu’il en gémisse et qu’ils en soient durcis et rougis par mon traitement. J’embrassais chaque côte, chaque muscle et me perdait dans ses abdominaux musclés avant de sentir la pilosité de son pubis effleurer mon visage. 

Ce n’est qu’au moment où j’arrivais à sa verge engorgée que j’eus une prise de conscience et je souris. 

« Dites-moi Holmes… » dis-je, tout sourire, doucement en me relevant un peu, ma main jouant encore ses jambes, le gratifiant de caresses légères alors que j’amenais ma tête à son oreille de façon ce que les poils de ma moustache frottent le lobe de son oreille. « Combien de fois vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans une pareille situation alors que vous preniez la pose ? Combien de fois avez-vous voulu que je vous prenne sitôt votre ami parti ? » 

Il grogna encore une fois : « Watson… »

« Dites-moi… »

Je regardais ses yeux s’ouvrir brusquement alors qu’il ruait des hanches dans ma main qui s’était saisie de son membre. « Toutes les fois », murmura-t-il dans mon cou. Il se saisit de mon col : « À chaque fois que vous veniez. Ce premier jour… si  
vous aviez pu voir Watson… c’était insoutenable. J’aurais voulu que l’affaire soit achevée, qu’Henri parte, je ne pouvais me concentrer sur rien même en sachant que si je n’arrivais pas à mes fins j’aurais été dans l’incapacité d’éviter un meurtre… »  
Ma main glissait et tirait vigoureusement sur ses testicules. Il rua encore des hanches et mordit mon épaule alors que je faisais à nouveau preuve d’une certaine douceur sur sa hampe.

Holmes se tordait sous moi. « Watson… de grâce… je… John… » Comment pouvait-il oser me dis-je. Comment un homme qui pouvait dire ce qu’un étranger avait mangé rien qu’en regardant sa manche avait-il osé nous faire endurer à tous les  
deux une pareille torture. 

Et quand avez-vous déduit que vos sentiments étaient réciproques… ? » 

« Dès la première séance. Je…. » Sa respiration était hachée, il peinait à enchaîner les mots. Mes boutons tombaient sur le sol alors qu’ils sortaient de leurs boutonnières. « … je me suis dit que vous deviez être jaloux de lui. Mais vous n’avez fait  
rien fait de plus et il n’est pas impossible pour un homme de manifester du désir sans qu’il n’y ait aff…. »

Il s’arrêta alors qu’il m’enlevait ma chemise. Dès qu’elle fut ôtée, ses doigts parcoururent mon dos, ses ongles griffant ma colonne et un doigt solitaire se glissa à l’arrière de mon pantalon. 

J’écartais plus largement les jambes alors qu’il ajoutait un second doigt et songeait à la scène que cela devait faire. Moi, en train de pomper le vit alors qu’il entreprenait, lentement mais sûrement, de me prendre sans m’enlever complètement  
mon pantalon. 

« Mon Dieu » l’entendis-je murmurer alors que je retirais violemment ma main.

Je baissais la tête et mordillait sa nuque. La voix rauque je lui susurrais dans le creux de l’oreille : « Plus de français, Holmes. Peut-être plus tard… parce que Dieu sait combien cela est délectable venant de vous... mais pas maintenant. »

Il rit et ses doigts trouvèrent ma prostate, me faisant glapir « Seriez-vous jaloux mon cher Watson ? »  
Je lui rabattais son caquet d’un baiser. 

Sous moi se trouvait un sacré spécimen. Chaque effleurement le faisait frissonner, chaque caresse du bout des doigts le faisait trembler et je fus finalement forcé de passer mes doigts entre ses lèvres pour lui faire garder un silence relatif. 

Je ne pus le prendre aussi entièrement que je l’aurais souhaité. Nous étions tous deux biens trop pris par la fureur et la passion de la scène. Nous arrivâmes à peine à retirer mon pantalon et alors que ses doigts s’immisçaient plus profondément  
en moi, j’étais celui qui peinait à rester silencieux. 

J’aurais voulu le prendre dans ma bouche, mais je n’en eus pas le temps ; il venait de se répandre dans ma main. Au contraire, je lui fis donc goûter sas emence sur mes doigts et me délectait de posséder personnellement quelque chose d’Holmes

Je pouvais voir qu’il en dérivait un grand plaisir autant qu’une grande surprise et je me demandais si j’étais le premier homme à agir ainsi. C’était un goût auquel on devait s'habituer , je le savais, mais j’étais possessif en tout dès que l’on en  
venait à mes amants, et trop souvent, cela avait été la raison de notre rupture. J’aurais voulu le rompre, le goûter le toucher, le baiser jusqu’à ce que tout en lui soit à moi. 

Je pensais déjà à la prochaine fois, où je pourrais m’allonger entre ses jambes et prendre son membre palpitant entre mes lèvres. Faire correctement tournoyer ma langue autour de lui et le prendre dans ma bouche jusqu’à le sentir buter contre le  
fond de ma gorge. Je voulais le rompre et lui faire savoir que je le voulais pour mon usage exclusif.

Pour l’instant, je me retrouvais allongé sur le ventre, ses doigts affairés alors que sa main s’affairait à m’achever. Je ruais des hanches et j’ose dire que je suppliais de me donner plus. Il embrassa doucement mon cou alors qu’il me baisait de ses  
doigts, et dans ce domaine, comme dans tout ce qu’il faisait avec ses doigts, il excellait. C’était exquis.  
Quand je vins, ce fut son nom sur mes lèvres et les yeux pleins d’étincelles. 

C’était remarquable de voir que nous réussissions à éviter que nos corps et les livres ne se retrouvent léchés par les flammes. Après un moment de répit, nous rîmes tous deux au ridicule de notre « nid d’amour » improvisé. C’est bien sûr moi qui  
entamai le nettoyage plus tard dans la soirée alors qu’Holmes me regardait m’affairer, allongé sur son sofa et blotti sur une pile de couvertures. Nous n’aurions pu laisser une telle scène être découverte par madame Hudson, bien que nous aurions  
pu réutiliser cette mise en scène pour une seconde manche. 

Alors que je rangeais, enveloppé dans une robe de chambre, je réprimais un grognement en me rendant compte qu’Holmes était toujours nu. Je m’arrêtais et étudiais son visage dans la lumière mourante des flammes. Il était à son aise, et sa  
silhouette s’élançait comme celle d’un étrange félin. Je considérais mettre de côté ma tâche si cela voulait dire avoir encore une fois son corps sous le mien, et je ressentis comme un choc alors que je me rendais compte à quel point j’étais tombé  
amoureux de lui. 

Voir qu’il semblait avoir la même révélation suscita chez moi une épiphanie. 

« Vous me faisiez la cour ? » 

Holmes se détourna des flammes et rit : « Comment ? »

Je reposais les livres, m’assit à ses côtés et fit courir un doigt sur son flanc. « Durant les semaines passées, ou même les mois passés… vous m’avez fait la cour. »

Il rit et s’assit pour repousser ma robe de chambre. « L’opéra ? »

« Et les concerts, et les dîners dont vous faisiez grande affaire, mais ne mangiez pas. Pourquoi… j’aurais même dit toutes ces soirées à notre club lorsque ce n’était que vous et moi… » Il ricana et je haletais alors que je sentais ses lèvres chaudes  
et humides sur mon torse. « Diable ! Holmes ! Vos distractions ne m’aident pas à m’essayer aux déductions ! »

« Peu importe, Watson », murmura-t-il alors qu’il m’allongeait sur le sofa, un mordillement incisif me fit onduler des hanches et glisser sous lui. 

« Mais Holmes… »

Il leva la tête. Je sentis sa main courir sur mon flanc et je grognais alors qu’il titillait la racine de mon membre. « De grâce Watson. N’auriez-vous pas retourné mes sentiments, je les aurais réprimés, mais cela ne nous aurait rien valu de bon. De  
telles sorties entre amis intimes se font et il est rare que l’on n’entende pas à parler que deux célibataires… »

« Fadaises ! »

« Peut-être ! »

La façon qu’il avait de garder le contrôle en toute situation était injuste, mais j’étais déjà en train de perdre pied alors qu’il accélérait la cadence : « Mais vous savez qu’il est impossible de faire une déduction convenable si l’on n’est pas en  
possession de tous les faits. J’étais au fait de votre attirance pour les femmes, mais ignorait celle que vous aviez pour les hommes. Aux vues des conséquences si je me trompais, vous ne pouvez pas m’en vouloir d’avoir hésité. »

Il avait bien entendu raison. J’avais les mêmes réticences. En effet, cela m’avait hanté durant une bonne partie des deux semaines de pose. Je soupirais et glissais une main sur sa joue, goûtant à nouveau ses lèvres. « Vous avez raison mon cher  
homme, je retire ma question. »

Mais alors je supposais qu’il était facile de supposer. Je ne connaissais pas d’autre homme à qui Sherlock Holmes avait offert la possibilité de l’assister dans son travail. Je supposais qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un caprice ou que je n’étais peut-être  
qu’un outil utile dans sa poche. 

Et pourtant, les années passèrent et quand les inspecteurs du Yard allaient et venaient, j’étais le seul avoir le privilège singulier de rester à ses côtés. 

Nous étions partenaires en tout, et ce bien que les années qui suivirent nous amenèrent des épreuves à surmonter, à ce moment-là nous étions au cœur de tout, deux jeunes amants profitant d’un horizon nouveau qui s’offraient à nous. 

« Je devrais vraiment les brûler », dis-je en parlant des dessins autrement remisés dans le tiroir du bureau. « On a pendu des hommes pour moins que cela, vous savez. »

Les dessins pouvaient être difficilement qualifiés de scientifiques bien que ça soit le prétexte donné par Holmes. Son œil incandescent, l’impression de lascivité qui se dégageait de lui, c’était un miracle que je n’ai pas pris possession de lui plus  
tôt si c’était ainsi qu’il s’était présenté. 

Ils étaient délicieusement licencieux. 

Holmes les saisit entre mes doigts et les prit sous son bras : « Je ne crois pas ! » dit-il fermement. « Pourquoi les aurais-je demandés autrement ? En effet j’aurais espéré essayer de vous gratifier de son pendant. » 

Je ris et me penchais pour saisir ses lèvres : « Je croyais vous avoir entendu dire que vous étiez un piètre artiste. »

« Pour vous mon cher Watson, et bien pour vous je tenterais… »


End file.
